Thales Leites
Thales Leites is a middleweight fighter and jiu jitsu ace. He was cut from the ranks of the UFC after back-to-back losses to Anderson Silva (in a disastrously failed bid for Silva's middleweight title) and Alessio Sakara. Leites retorted by going on a three-fight winning streak in smaller promotions, with two in the Canadian-based Maximum Fighting Championships, defeating Dean Lister and Jesse Taylor. Continuing Outside the UFC Thales most recently lost in the fourth round to Matt Horwich via rear-naked choke, the first time he had ever been submitted. He next fought Tor Troeng, winning via second-round rear-naked choke. He next fought the legendary veteran Jeremy Horn, winning via split decision to extend his record since his exit from the UFC to an impressive 5-1. Leites was next rumored to be facing either BAMMA middleweight champion Tom Watson or another European middleweight prospect in Mamed Khalidov. After a long hiatus, Leites next signed to fight a rematch against Matt Horwich in Brazil. He defeated Horwich via arm triangle choke submission near the end of the second round. Back to the UFC - Second Stint After another layoff of over a year, Leites re-signed with the UFC after nearly four years away. He made his return against former BAMMA middleweight champion Tom Watson defeating Watson via a bloody and hard-fought decision. Leites next stepped in to replace Rafael Natal against veteran Ed Herman. He dominated Herman en route to a unanimous decision victory. Leites next fought Trevor Smith scoring an impressive first round technical knockout victory over Smith in Abu Dhabi. Leites next signed to fight Francis Carmont in a fight that had the potential to possibly propel Leites into the middleweight top ten rankings for the first time since his forgettable 2009 title shot against Anderson Silva. Leites knocked out Carmont in the second round. Leites then fought veteran Tim Boetsch, overcoming early trouble to choke Boetsch unconscious in the second round with an arm triangle choke. A Bit Of A Losing Streak Begins Leites then signed to fight long-time contender Michael Bisping. Bisping defeated Leites via a grueling and hard-fought split decision. Leites then fought former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi, losing via a clearcut and un-entertaining unanimous decision. Leites then signed to fight Chris Camozzi. Fights *Thales Leites vs. Ronald Jhun *Thales Leites vs. Jose Landi-Jons *Thales Leites vs. Floyd Sword *Thales Leites vs. Ryan Jensen - The fight was the UFC debut of Ryan Jensen. The fight was only the second fight in the UFC for Leites. Leites was a late replacement for an injured Travis Lutter. *Thales Leites vs. Nate Marquardt *Anderson Silva vs. Thales Leites - The fight was for the middleweight title, and it was notorious as one of the most hated, boring fights in UFC history. *Alessio Sakara vs. Thales Leites - Leites was a late replacement for an injured Rousimar Palhares. After the fight, he was cut. *Thales Leites vs. Dean Lister - The fight was Dean Lister's MFC debut, and that of Leites as well. *Thales Leites vs. Jesse Taylor - The fight was Jesse Taylor's MFC debut. *Thales Leites vs. Matt Horwich - The fight was for the Powerhouse promotions middleweight title or something. It was the first time Leites had been submitted. *Thales Leites vs. Jeremy Horn *Thales Leites vs. Matt Horwich 2 *Thales Leites vs. Trevor Smith *Thales Leites vs. Tim Boetsch *Michael Bisping vs. Thales Leites *Gegard Mousasi vs. Thales Leites Category:Middleweight fighters